1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sanitary shields and, more particularly, to a disposable sanitary shield employed with kitty litter containers for absorbing and deflecting cat spray into the litter, thereby preventing noxious residue from collecting on adjacent walls and floors.
2. Prior Art
Animals while using waste systems involving litter or granules, newspaper, corn, peas, sand or any material in which to urinate or defecate often scratch and displace this material out of the waste management box to the surrounding area. The spreading of ammoniated and fecal infested waste absorbent material from an animal waste box, as referred to above, is a common but undesirable occurrence which happens in millions of American homes as well as in the homes of many foreign countries.
One prior art example shows an anti-litter spreading and containment device for pet animals. It consists in a fence-like structure which substantially surrounds and sits atop almost the entire perimeter of the animal's waste collection container. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires extensive assembly and time, and is complicated to use. This example also includes a plethora of pieces which can become lost or damaged, thereby rendering the invention useless for its intended purpose. In addition, this prior art example does not disclose a means of restricting pet spray from exiting the confines of the litter container.
Another prior art example shows an apparatus for preventing litter from being scattered upon the floor outside the litter box and beyond, whether strewn by the cat during or after using the litter box, or by the owner when cleaning the litter box. The present invention comprises an enclosure having a front side, a left side, a right side and a base. The present invention is designed to encourage the cat to step out of a litter box and into a tracked litter receptacle for collecting tracked litter. The front side, or the left and/or right sides near the front side of the enclosure, has/have portal(s) allowing a cat to step into the enclosure. The present invention is further designed to corral not only litter tracked on the bottom of the cats paws, but litter tossed, flipped and spilled out of the litter box. Unfortunately, this example also does not address the problem of containing pet spray within the confines of a litter box. In addition, this example requires additional floor space for use, which may be inconvenient for a user to provide.
Accordingly, a need remains for a disposable sanitary shield employed with kitty litter containers in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight and durable in design, and absorbs and deflects cat spray into the litter, thereby preventing noxious residue from collecting on adjacent walls and floors. The apparatus also effectively prevents litter from being displaced outside of the confines of the litter container. The apparatus ensures a clean and healthy environment for the animal as well as other household residents. The apparatus can be used by private households, veterinary clinics, pet boarding facilities and animal shelters. The present invention is simple, effective and inexpensive.